


Midnight Snack

by HenriettaDarlington



Category: Little Shop of Horrors (1986)
Genre: Cross Kingdom Canoodling, F/M, Pheromones, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HenriettaDarlington/pseuds/HenriettaDarlington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey II has a conversation with its namesake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Snack

Most carnivorous plants, lacking the mobility of animal predators, have ways to entice their prey. Pitcher plants, for instance, often give off sweet aromas to attract insects. Thinking they’re getting an easy meal the prey enters willingly. Once they climbs into the pitcher they get too soaked in digestive fluid to fly out. With the walls of the plants maw to slick to climb they have no chance.

Audrey Fulquard had worked at Mushnik’s Flowers since she dropped out of high school, so she knew a thing or two about plants. She knew how to to coax a dying plant back from the brink. She knew when it was the exact right time to repot one that was growing too large. Audrey certainly knew enough to know there was something strange about that new plant of Seymour’s.

Once it had started growing it had grown faster than anything she had ever seen. Every day they would have come into it straining in its pot. As it got bigger she noticed what she had previously taken for a flower bud looked strange and unusual, clasped together less like a bud and more like a mouth. As far as she knew they didn’t get that big, so it was awfully strange.

Still, it was certainly drawing crowds. Anything good for the business was good for her.

Mushnik’s was the only place in the world that she was completely sure of. Audrey didn’t have to worry about doing something stupid and screwing everything up. She didn’t have to worry making rent for the month. She didn’t even have to worry about Orin getting upset with her.

That last one was Audrey’s biggest day to day worry.  Orin was a good boyfriend on paper, a handsome man able to make a good living. That was more than a lot of girls on Skid Row ever got and Audrey knew she should consider herself lucky. Still, she hated to admit it but if she never went on another one of Orin’s dates again she wouldn’t be disappointed.

Those dates had been getting worse lately. While before she would only end up with a bruise or two, last night left her bleeding when he was done with her. Bitemarks and other less polite things covered her and she had been sore all day. It made it difficult to stand up straight.

It had been a long day, too. She didn’t mind her work, but being on her feet aching the way was was no fun. Plus, Seymour and Mr. Mushnik had gone off for some sort of manly conversation, or maybe an interview? She wasn’t sure and wasn’t inclined to question. It left her to close up shop.

That was simple, at least. Audrey had already cleaned up and locked up. All she had left getting the cutting for Mr. Mushnik and she was off home.

Audrey wasn’t sure why he was having her do it. Twoey was Seymour’s plant and the shops moneymaker. Surely it would make more sense to have Seymour try and see if the could grow more? The way Mr. Mushnik had ushered Seymour off almost made it seem like he was hiding this from him. Audrey discarded that thought, surely he wouldn’t be so mean to someone as sweet as Seymour.

No matter the reason, it was up to her. Audrey had the pruning knife in her hand as she tried to figure out precisely where to cut. It would be a shame to do anything to damage such a pretty plant. Sure it was strange, but it was strange and interesting and Audrey understood why everyone just wanted to look at it for hours.

Deciding on one of the buds near the bottom of its stem she crouched down and got to work moving leaves out of the way. It was while she was attempting to ensure she didn’t hurt the plant that she ended up hurting herself.

She had been holding the knife carelessly and cut her palm open. Dropping the knife Audrey pressed the hem of her dress to the cut, trying to staunch the blood flow, “Oh, no!”

Why did she always have to be such a clutz? No matter what she did she always seemed to screw up things for everyone, mostly herself. Blinking back tears Audrey looked pulled her dress away to look her hand. The gash was big and shallow. Cutting from between her thumb and pointer it went straight across to her pinkie. It hurt, too, a throbbing pain that made it uncomfortable to open her hand all the way.

Now her nice dress was ruined, too. Could the night get any worse?

Of course it could.

“Well this is a surprise, I didn’t order delivery tonight.” A low voice crooned from above her.

“What on Earth?” Cradling her hand against her chest Audrey looked up.

Audrey II looked down, or at least seemed to. It didn’t have eyes after all, but the lips of its bud were turned down facing her. They were a shocking red against the green of the rest of it. Its mouth-bud opened to reveal jagged teeth, what was a plant doing with teeth?  It even had a tongue, dark purple and veiny in an indigo mouth. Its head, it may be a bud but it was so clearly a head too, was tilted so that it looked like it was smiling at her, “Earth? You’re thinking too small, little lady.”

“What?” Audrey couldn’t even focus on what it had said, only on the fact that it said anything at all.

“Don’t worry about it,” Twoey assured her, reaching out a vine to encircle her shoulders, “You’ve don’t need to worry at all. Except about that cut, why don’t you let me see it?”

“My, oh!” Her cut had started to bleed again when she had removed it from her skirt. From its place tucked against her chest it had begun to smear blood across her entire hand. She looked at it and frowned, “Why would you want to see that?”

“I’m just trying to help you out, Audrey,” The plant purred as a vine wrapped around her wrist, “If you don’t get this cleaned up you might upset Mr. Mushnik. You don’t want that, do you?”

“No,” Oh, the last thing Audrey wanted was to be a bigger burden than usual. Orin told her all the time she needed to watch herself, but clearly she wasn’t watching close enough.

“Then why don’t you let me fix this up for you, hmmm?” The plant smiled and its teeth had to be as long as her palm and a vine pulled her arm into its maw.

The inside of Twoey’s mouth was cool and damp against Audrey’s skin. Its tongue laved her hand, the bumpy uneven surface smearing with her red blood. A shiver worked its way up her spine as she looked at the contrast of her pale skin against the purple, “How is this going to fix it?”

Instead of replying, Twoey closed its mouth on Audrey’s arm so fast she almost screamed. Almost, because it didn’t close all the way. Sharp teeth pressed against her elbow, but didn’t pierce the skin. Its tongue was still working her over and even though it was a mystery how a plant could suck anything she could feel it swallowing around her arm.

“Could I have that back, please?” Audrey’s arm was still connected at the moment, but if she tried to pry it out of Twoey’s mouth herself she’d lose it for sure. Not that she could pull back much, vines were wrapped around her shoulders and waist.

Twoey listened to her and opened its mouth. With a loll of its tongue it spit out her arm. “You’re sweet inside and out aren’t you?” Its voice was so low and close. To Audrey it felt like it was pouring over her skin. Her head buzzed. That might have been the result of the strong floral smell coming off of the plant, though, “But that’s not all you’ve got for me, is it?”

Dumbly she shook her head, she was so busy looking at her hand. Her arm up to the elbow was smeared in saliva, the cut was no longer bleeding. It looked like its spit had glued it closed.

Lack of vocal response wasn’t stopping Audrey II, the plant was tugging at her dress from all angle. When it pushed her skirt up it found bite marks, new and old alike. Some were so fresh they looked willing to open right there , “And I’m not the only one that thinks you’re tasty, sweet thing. Just how did you get those?”

Snapping back to reality, Audrey tried to push her skirt back down to no avail. Kneeling in front of the plant with vines at her back there was little room for her to maneuver. “Those are, uh,” It was so hard to think, Audrey felt so heady and the vines kept skimming across her legs, pressing against unhealed injuries. “I walked into a door!”

“I’ve never seen a door with teeth before,” It dragged its wide purple tongue across an aching wound on her inner thigh, “Maybe that dentist of yours should take a look at it.”

Then she twisted, shivering violently, hips moving back from its prodding tongue. She couldn’t move far with the restraint of the vine. She could move her arms to push away, but the vines around her wrist kept her from pushing hard, “I don’t think that he should!”

“The way you’re talking I’d think he was the one to tear you up.” It pulled its head back and slackened the grip of it vine, allowing her to stand properly.

“Orin only does this kind of stuff because he’s so passionate about me,” It sounded false to say to a talking plant as it did to say to anyone else. “He takes care of me.”

It was hard to read the expression of something with only a mouth, but the way Twoey’s lips pursed made it clear that her response was weak. It moved a vine up to cup her face, “Seems like you need him taken care of instead.”

Audrey’s faced flushed and even though she knew that it was a blood drinking plant it was still talking so nicely to her. No one ever treated her kindly, after all.

“Relax, doll,” It leaned into her again and its cold, slick teeth touched her legs, “I’ll take care of things.”

“I guess that would be alright?” She said and very gently placed her hands on top of its head.

With no further protests on Audrey’s part Twoey began to disrobe her. White panties, already slightly moist, came off easy enough, but her dress was held together by rows of tiny buttons up the back. Surprisingly, it didn’t just rip the dress off of her, but was actually doing a good job unbuttoning with its thinner vines. However, Audrey didn’t want to risk the dress any more than she had to, so she reached back with and opened it with an experienced hand.

She got just past her shoulder blades, allowing her chest to hang out, when sharp teeth suddenly scratched over her already damaged skin, “H-Hey! Be careful!”

It lapped its tongue over her now bleeding inner thigh and hummed, “Aw, come on, sweetheart, just  a sip.”

Audrey wasn’t sure whether she wanted to tell it not too, but she didn’t get much time to think. While others still braced her back some vines had moved around to her chest, where they groped her ample assets. The curled around and squeezed, taking extra care with the places bruised at Orin’s hands. Leafy vines felt utterly alien on her soft skin, with a rough texture and the way they held their shape differently than pliant human flesh. She moaned at the strange sensations, at the pressure spiraling instead of clasping.

Audrey II was nuzzled between her legs as she shuddered above it, firm purple tongue greedily drinking up the blood its teeth raised to the surface. It wasn’t ignoring her, though, a thick vine coming up to press into the wet crux of her thighs.

It was a good thing she was prepared, because the skin of a plant was not meant to penetrate the human vagina. Thankfully there were no leaves that far down. Despite the strangeness, it was an erotic feeling, the way it moved rough-skinned but oh so gently against her inner walls. Vines caught around her ankles tugged them further apart, but they would have parted willingly.

Twoey was having the time of its life beneath her. The way its teeth were scraping her up should have been leaving her bleeding out, but it followed up with a tongue that seemed to seal her just as soon as it drank her up. All the while it was humming, making low noises as if it was getting off on this as much as she was.

She was getting off and not just on the vine inside her. She hated the cruel way Orin hurt her, but Audrey II cut her open then fixed her closed was nearly affectionate. The pain was a spiking contrast to the gentle rhythm the vines that entangled her moved to. One in particular curled against her cheek, holding her like a lover and she moved to kiss it,

Now that she opened so gladly the thick vine inside of her was moving like the ones all around her. It undulated to the beat of a song she could hear Twoey humming, rolling against hot spots inside her. Audrey was left gasping, gripping at the vines around her wrist and tried to roll her hips along.

Twoey’s mouth was nearly engulfing her leg by that point, tongue curling around her knee. If Audrey was not so achingly aroused she would have feared for her safety at the way sharp teeth dung into such tender flesh, the way she could feel blood well up.

She was not afraid. The feels of firm vines pushing into, coiling inside her was simply overpowering, pain in her legs only the occasional spiking contrast to delight. She arched her back, writhing against the vines. When Audrey II finally had enough of her toned thighs grazed its teeth over her hipbones, sticky tongue dragging across needy flesh she was overwhelmed.

Audrey went limp with pleasure, head thrown back as she uttered a high pitched cry. Against her skin Audrey II chuckled darkly.

She collapsed into a shivering heap cradled by the vines around her as the thickest one pulled out.

“Was that so difficult?” Twoey had moved back up onto eye level with her.

“No.” She mumbled, dizzy with blood loss and orgasmic bliss. The heavy scent of jungle and sex in the air made it hard to clear her head.

Lips warmed from her body pressed against her face in a semblance of a kiss, “See didn’t I tell you I would take care of you.”

She leaned her face on it and could almost fall asleep.

“Now it’s getting late, baby,” It purred and motioned to a clock on the wall, “You need to head back over to your apartment.”

Regarding the time her face scrunched in worry. If she came back too late Orin would be so upset with her.

Audrey II seemed to know what she was thinking, patting her face with a leaf, “Now don’t you worry about your dentist. I’ll take care of him, too.”

Audrey was begining to get her bearings back and buttoned up her dress. When she tried to straighten she skirt, however, it stuck to her saliva covered legs, “If you’re sure?”

“Trust me, I’m sure.” It turned her around, still so kindly, and remained around her until she got out the door.

Now all that it needed to do was get Seymour to obey half as well as Audrey had.


End file.
